The Ultimate Bond
by Mama Bunny
Summary: In the year 2014, a blue-haired werewolf finds a shiny red stone in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. Picking it up, he is in for an adventure of a lifetime. Time-Travel. Canon pairings. R & R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I, Psychotic Oreo, do not own Harry Potter and Co. The ultimately awesome J. K. Rowling does.**

**A/N: Hi people who love Harry Potter as much as I do! This story is rated K+, just in case for Sirius' big mouth. **

**Summary: In the year 2014, a blue-haired werewolf finds a shiny red stone in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. Picking it up, he is in for an adventure of a lifetime.**

**Parings: Lily/James, Tonks/Remus, Teddy/Victorie**

**Era: Marauder**

**Other: Mostly canon plot**

_The Ultimate Bond_

_Ch. 1_

Seventh-year Ravenclaw Ted Lupin slowed up, coming to a stop at a large boulder in the middle of a clearing. He was in the Forbidden Forest, running off some stress of the first month of his Newt year. Cursing, he pulled off a worn trainer and emptied it of the stones that had wormed its way into his shoe. Picking up the little bugger, he examined it.

I was smooth and blood red. A symbol was etched into the center and the little light bounced off of it. Teddy tried to decode the symbol, after all he was the top of his class in Ancient Runes, but it was not a rune. Sighing, as he was still stressed, he began to clear his mind like his godfather had once taught him.

It was a trick he learned when he was young, trying to learn Occulmency. He started throwing up the stone while simultaneously conjuring a flame in the abyss of his mind. Feeding thoughts into it, he began counting the throws.

One, two, three…the annoyance of his twelve year old cousin James…ten, eleven, twelve…his grandmother, Andromeda, constantly babying him…twenty, twenty-one…baby-sitting his numerous cousins…twenty-nine, thirty…almost failing his Potions Newt…thirty-three, thirty-four…his girlfriend, Victorie….thirty-eight, thirty-nine…having never met his dad, whom Harry had said was a great guy…forty.

At the last number counted, Ted Lupin began to experience incredible pain. It was as if every molecule in his body was being torn apart, one by one. It was as if a fire erupted in the pit of his stomach, burning away his innards, crisping his lungs, until he could not breathe, and then the lypocarthe passed out.

_End Chapter 1_

**Ok, this is short. Very short. It was longer on paper! Hmm…well this is the beginning of my new story and hope your liked it! **

**Question: I welcome suggestions for chapter titles. Please include them in your reviews. Also, anyone know a good, quick beta?**

**Read and Review! Constructive Criticism is welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Yes! I'm holding Remus and Teddy captive and not letting go! –Hears knocking on door by angry lawyers and screaming fan girls- Gotta go!**

_The Ultimate Bond_

_Ch. 2_

Groaning, the werewolf awoke in a familiar, comfortable bed. Opening his eyes, he saw white. Pure, unsanitary white. So he was in the Hospital Wing, huh? Trying the call Madame Pomphrey, he found that his throat felt as if it was filled with sawdust.

"M-madame Pomphrey!" he managed to rasp out. The motherly matron bustled in. she clicked her tongue at his state.

"My, my young man, you've been in quite the tumble!" she chastised while administrating various potions, "What in Merlin's name have you been doing in that wretched forest anyway? If I was your mother, I'd have..." Madam Pomphrey continues her rant and Teddy smiled despite the ache in his limbs. He loved Madame Pomphrey so much; she had been there with him after every transformation he could remember. Teddy was soon lulled into a sleep by her voice.

How long he slept, he didn't know, but as he awoke, the sun was setting. Eyes still closed, he heard voices.

"How is the boy, Poppy?" said a calm, elderly voice Teddy didn't recognize.

"He's fine, but he is going to be here for a day of two. Who is he Albus?" Madame Pomphrey asked.

Teddy found that confusing; Aunt Poppy didn't know his name? She knew him ever since he was a baby! And wait- Albus! As in Albus Dumbledore? The same Albus Dumbledore who was dead for almost two decades? Merlin's left nostril, what was going on?! Groaning, the witch and wizard noticed his awakening. Madame Pomphrey rushed over and rand her wand down the length of his body. Teddy stole a glance at the old wizard.

He looked a lot like what Teddy imagined as Merlin, with a eccentric blue robe and a very long beard.

"Poppy, could you give us a moment please?" The matron looked ready to disagree ("The boy needs rests!") but she left anyway. Teddy couldn't take it anymore..

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

Dumbledore chuckled. An idea popped into Teddy's mind.

"S-sir, what year is i-it?" he asked, dread filling his stomach, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Well my boy, the year is 1976," was the last thing he heard before blacking out once again.

"Oh dear," Dumbledore said looking at the unconscious boy, "Poppy's going to have my head."

_End Chapter 2_

**Author's Notes: Well, here's chappie two! I swear this was longer on paper, shorter on Microsoft Word, and by the time it gets online it looks positively shriveled! Oh well. Please, please check out my other stories and please review! Also, I might not update for a bit because I'm kinda grounded right now. –Laughs nervously- Yeah, I'm not even supposed to be on the computer right now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I, Psychotic Oreo, do not own Harry Potter and Co. The ultimately awesome J. K. Rowling does.**

**A/N: Hi people who love Harry Potter as much as I do! This story is rated K+, just in case for Sirius' big mouth. **

**Summary: In the year 2014, a blue-haired werewolf finds a shiny red stone in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. Picking it up, he is in for an adventure of a lifetime.**

**Parings: Lily/James, Tonks/Remus, Teddy/Victorie**

**Era: Marauder**

**Other: Mostly canon plot**

_The Ultimate Bond_

_Ch. 3_

Albus' POV

I looked worriedly at the pale boy. The gameskeeper, Hagrid, had found the young man screaming in agony. The odd thing was he was in the Forbidden Forest.

"'e was 'ust layin' there, Professor," Hagird had said, "moanin' and screamin' like the cruiciatus 'as upon 'im."

When he was bought into the Hospital wing, Poppy informed me of the sandy-haired boy's injuries.

"No record of any curse put on him, nor any type of scars. No Dark Mark either." She spoke, reading off a chart, "No identification either, but Albus, he's a werewolf. How is beyond me without any bite marks."

I sighed, "Evernate."

Groggily, the boy awoke and stared and stared at the aged Headmaster. "Y-you're Albus Dumbledore!" The boy gasped, looking shocked.

"Indeed I am," I said in a benign tone, "It seems you know my name but I do not know yours," I saw the boy's hesitation and continued, "Do not worry; I have already deduced that you are a time traveler. From the future or the past, I do not know though."

"Teddy Lupin from the year 2014," he answered with a little more confidence.

My eyebrows rose. Surely not the son of Remus Lupin? Though that would explain him being a werewolf. And the boy, Teddy, did look a lot like the shy seventh-year.

"Mr. Lupin, may I ask you how you came to this year?"

Teddy recounted the trip to the forest and how he found the stone. When he described the red gem, my brain whirled. The Resurrection Stone, the same one that cost his sister her life, was the one that sent Teddy back to this year.

**-laughs nervously- Hehe, guess what? This chapter was been typed for ages on my computer, but I somehow thought I'd already posted it. Whoopsie! Well here we are, chapter 3. -cough- finally -cough- To awnser a question from a review, Teddy is in the Marauder's Time. Hm, guess that's about it, so caio! And please leave a review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Dear readers:

I am giving up this story. I like it, but I've lost my muse for this. If you would like to continue it, just PM me.

~ Psycho ^^


End file.
